ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu
Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, known as Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Goku Densetsu (ドラゴンボールZ 遥かなる悟空伝説, lit. "Dragon Ball Z: The Distant Legend of Goku") in Japan and Dragon Ball Z: Goku Densetsu in Europe, is a card-based role-playing game for the Nintendo DS. Overview The game takes place from the beginning of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Cell Games Saga (like Dragon Ball Z Kai). Players choose from one of the four main characters, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Most characters of the playable sagas appear, but only as either enemies or support cards. Gameplay Each mission is usually broken down into a few key objectives, each mission taking anywhere from 5 to 30 minutes to complete. The game is based on levels, the more fights you win, the more experience you receive which in turn makes your attacks stronger. In battle, the highest attack power of a card wins; however, you can also combine cards to create combination effects. For example, if you had 3 cards with a power rating of 7, you can combine these to create a 21 power card, which would most likely out-do your opponents cards. You can also combine defense in the same way. There are also different types of cards: power and defense who raise the stats of the cards in your hand, item cards, escape cards or counter cards which swap the power of your card with your enemy's. You move around the game in a boardgame like manner. The story begins in the Saiyan Saga and continues until the end of the Cell Games Saga. There is also a multiplayer mode on the game which uses local Wi-Fi, in which you can duel against a human opponent. Types and Effects of the Cards The attack power of a card is represented by the number of stars located in a Dragon Ball drawn in the card, being an alone one the weakest attack and seven the second most powerful one (the attack level go from 1 to 7 stars and then, the Z one is the strongest category). The defense level works equally, but only numbers are used (although it stays the Z like a level). The cards are classified in: *'Strike Cards:' They Cause damage to the opponent and they are the first ones that are learned. *'Energy Cards:' They go up the attack of the cards, and they are only important if they have a high attack level (To make all the cards of the deck go up to a Z attack level). *'Training Cards:' They Act the same as the '' energy cards , but they ascend the defense. *'Use Cards:' They Allow to use objects that are gathering during the game. *'Z Cards:' They can be used for whatever in the course of the battle. *'Running Cards:' They let the player to escape of a battle. *'Friend Cards:' They Serve as attack, a different character execute it according to the attack level. *'Reverse Cards:' They Change the attack power of the card with the rival's one. Characters Playable Characters These characters are the ones you can move around the board with and fight as, also the only ones if their own scenario. Their outfits changes frequently to match what they look like in different sagas. *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Vegeta (unlocked after defeated by Goku) Support Characters These characters are not playable as a character, but are as a Friend Card. They are listed in order of weakest to strongest. Most of them usually have a role in the story. Enemy Characters Major characters you have to face, known as bosses. The main ones are Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, the Androids and Cell. There are also many other minor enemies and henchmen you have to fight along the way, usually associated with what part of the story you are currently playing or which scenario you are playing with what character. Enemies Bosses Other Characters Characters that appear in the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Cell Games Saga in the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]] or in Dragon Ball Z appear in the game as a Non-Playable Characters, such as King Yemma, the Guide, Princess Snake's Attendants, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, Turtle, the blonde nurse from Wukong Hospital, Moori, Dende, Grand Elder Guru, Porunga, the Yardrats, Future Trunks, Trunks, Dr. Brief, and Mr. Satan. Items Reception Reception in Japan was good. It was near the top of the best selling charts, and reviews were positive or mixed, with only a few negative. Critics were glad not to see a complex fighting game like Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, while a little disappointed at the simplistic gameplay. In America, the game was not as popular, but came in third place for its first week of release, only below Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Critics were glad to see a simple RPG and praised it for how close it followed the story and how it was a good card game. Most of the criticism was based on the simplistic gameplay, difficulty, and repetitivity. *Game Vortex: 88/100 *Gamers Temple: 78/100 *IGN: 75/100 *Worth Playing: 70/100 *PALGN: 65/100 *G4 TV: 60/100 *Cheat Code Central: 60/100 *GameSpot: 56/100 Gallery References External links *[http://www.atari.com/us/games/dbz_harukanaru_densetsu/ds Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu on Atari.com] Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:RPG games Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Where Goku is Playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video Games Where Gohan is Playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video Games Where Piccolo is Playable Category:Video Games Where Vegeta is Playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable